Well Not What I had Expected At All
by xXhighflyerXx
Summary: This is like the first ever written so don't hate on me and this is fairly short so yeah hope you like it!


P.O.V. Phil  
It has been a little while since Dan has moved in with me. We've made some pretty good videos I think and we always have a good time. But lately Dan had been ignoring me and not talking to me that much. The last time I spoke with him was when he was editing that video.  
"Dan!" I half yelled half said to him  
"What?" he asked me  
"You know what! Why have you been all anti social?" I asked him siting next to him  
"Well have you even looked up Phan on the internet?" He asked me  
"No I don't really give two shits about that. Why are you weirded out by it?" I asked  
"No I'm just fine with reading about me and my best mate having sex," he said chuckling a bit.  
"Oh I guess that would be a bit awkward," I said sorta blushing at the thought of it. "Alright I got to go," I said standing up and walking to my bed room.  
"Yeah really weird," I said picking up my lion and sighing.  
I had a crush on Dan. There I said it. Thing was I'm strait! I mean I've never even thought about a guy like that in my life ever. Well until I met Dan. I always just admired him, and fell for him a bit deeper every time I saw him. It didn't help that we now shared a flat with each other.  
_"What am I going to do?"_ I thought hopelessly. Then I saw my pocket knife on my desk I walked over to it and picked it up. It still had a tiny bit of blood on it from the last time I had cut. Since it was winter I was able to hide the cuts from Dan. I rolled up the sleeve to my shirt and set the blade to my pale skin, I was about to slit my skin when Dan opened the door.  
"Hey Phil I'm not sure if- what the hell are you doing!" He yelled coming over to me and taking the knife from my hand and set it on the desk. The cut was tiny and not that deep but Dan went crazy about it.  
"You could have killed yourself Phil!" he yelled as he pulled me to the bathroom and proceeded to nurse my cut.  
"Are you insane! What where you thinking!" He asked me  
"I clearly wasn't," I sighed as he took my forearm and put it under warm water. Which stung like bloodly hell.  
"Don't pull away Phil," he said forcing my arm under the stream of water again. I gritted my teeth and clentched both my hands at the pain and finally Dan let go and grabbed some gause from the first aid kit, wrapped it around my arm and tied it down.  
"Take your shirt off," He demanded  
"No that sounded like the gayest thing I've ever heard!" I exclaimed. I felt myself blush a little  
"No cuz of that you twat! I wan't to see your arms!" he said. Looking at him he seemed really worried. I hate when he looks like that, so I took my shirt off and showed him my arms.  
I had the super sized band-aids all up my left arm, non of them deep enough to kill me or big enough either but I still didn't want in infection to occor.  
"Phil," he said quietly as he took my arm and caressed it "Why?"  
"Because Dan. They're right." I sighed  
"Who's right?" he asked me looking into my eyes. His brown eyes had the word worried written all over them.  
"The fans," I said  
"Wait the fans that want us to be together?" Dan asked. I nodded wondering what his next move was "Your one of them?" he asked.  
"Yep," I said dryly. We both just kinda stood there waiting to see what would happen next when Dan hugged me.  
"Wait what?" I laughed a bit  
"Phil I always knew you liked me," Dan said  
"Really?" I asked  
"Yeah I heard you...uh...ya know one night. You have to remember that the walls are paper thin." he chuckled awkwardly  
"Oh," I said blushing  
"I just never had enough proof to ask you." he said looking at my arm  
"Ask me what?" I asked  
"If you were Bi," Dan said  
"Why would you need to know anyway? So you could lock your door incase I was like going to go on a raping spree?" I joked  
"No you idiot! So I could do this," he said and then his lips where up against mine. Wait Dan was kissing me! Oh my loving god! Dan pulled away and looked at me smiling.  
"Wait your bi?" I asked him  
"Yeah I just don't tell anyone" he said  
"Oh okay," I said and that was the end of that.


End file.
